Final Fantasy VIII2
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: This project began as a "you wouldn't dare". I was a little maddened by FF X-2 and well I started stressing about sequals so I guess this is my attempt... Not sure if this is even serious yet... lol... Some old friends and new tragedies...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**It was just another ordinary day in Balamb Garden; the sun was shining through the high glass windows of the halls and corridors. Everything as always was bustling with activity with young students rushing back and forth about their every day worries and of course every so often stopping to buy a hot dog. The Garden's young Commander Squall was busy preparing for what was to him just another SeeD mission. As he bent down to pick up an old magazine from the floor there was a deep sigh behind him. Knowing all to well who it was already he straightened up and gave an almost bored expression. Stood in the doorway looking lost and bewildered was Squall's long term girlfriend Rinoa. Many missions had been the caused of their union and slowly but surely similar missions seemed to be tearing her loved one from her. As his eyes locked with hers she gave another forlorn look followed by a sigh, her gentle brown eyes fixed themselves into softening the sharp blue eyes of the young man.**

**"What is wrong with you?" he said sounding almost irritated "You done nothing but mope around sighing for the last two days."**

**"I don't want you to go." She replied sharply**

**"I can't **_**not**_** go it is after all my job Rinoa."**

**"You don't have to take every job that comes along," she said in protest pouting and folding her arms.**

**"I do when it involves so many SeeD members. Younger newer SeeDs can't handle a job this size on their own."**

**"You managed just fine with big important missions when you first became a SeeD why can't they? You even saved the World!"**

**Even though her persistence was trying he knew she meant for the best, approaching her he kissed her forehead quickly.**

**"Don't get like that. We're going to rescue a few villagers from the evil doers and we'll be right back before you even had chance to miss us."**

**She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of his bed, she reached out and took his hand he knelt on the floor in front of her and watched her for a few moments. He pulled her close and kissed her affectionately in Squall's own little reserved way that he always did things.**

**"Can't they send Zell or Quistis?" she decided to mount a second attack while she had him close, she may be more successful or so she thought.**

**"Zell is going Rinoa," he replied annoyed by her continuance of the subject "As for Quistis; she has other things to be doing. It's as simple as this, I'm going and that's that."**

**She stood up as if to protest a final time but he shot her a quick warning glare that she was severely testing his patience and she flopped back down onto the bed like before.**

**"I still don't see why it's **_**you**_** that has to go"**

**"I am the Commander, people look to me for an example and it is my duty to lead them into what ever this World may throw at us. If I were headmaster I'd agree with but I'm not I am the Commander, it is up to me to lead battles, and that is what I am doing."**

**"But…"**

**"Please Rinoa stop arguing a lost cause, no matter what it won't change anything. Besides your persistence is beginning to grate on my nerves and I don't want to leave you on bad terms. So will you please leave it?"**

**"Fine" The lively and still slightly childish young woman pouted and folded her arms again silently pondering over something in her mind. "Squall… I have something important to tell you."**

**He finally had all the equipment and sat down in the chair by his desk.**

**"All set to go."**

**"Squall!" Rinoa snapped **

**"Alright stop..." he said getting up and sitting beside her to hush her now fraying temper. "What is it?"**

**She shuffled uncomfortably beside him and mover her hair out of her face; it fell back into her eyes again. Rinoa took a deep breath and shuffled some more and moved her hair out of her face again. She repeated this series of actions another two or three times before Squall intercepted. He raised his hand and pushed the hair affectionately from her face and held it there. Having had her way of avoiding what she had to say taken from her she began fidgeting with her hands. He placed his free hand over hers and she now had no choice but to raise her eyes and look at him. Squall's focus was entirely on her; the look was so intense yet his eyes were softer than before.**

**"Well Squall… I…"**

**"Yo Squall!" Zell's loud voice startled them both "Get a move on man or we're gonna miss the train!"**

**Squall gave a slightly irritated look towards Zell and stood up**

**"I'll be right there!" he looked at Rinoa and pulled her up stroking her face and hair "Can it wait?"**

**"Yeah, it wasn't that important anyway. You need to get going…"**

**He smiled at her and pulled her a little closer.**

**"I should only be a couple of days… I've got some leave so we can spend some time together and you can tell me then"**

**"Yeah I can't wait!" This she said with a mix of excitement and dread. He nodded and moved for the door essentially leaving the conversation at that. "Oh Squall please not yet! Wait!"**

**"You wanna tell me now?"**

**"Yeah! I mean no that's not what I mean… Be careful…"**

**"I will, besides I always am. Take care of this place and yourself while I'm gone. You are in charge when I'm gone you know." He said with a brief smile this had always been a joke between the pair of them.**

**"Yes sir!" she gave a rather pathetic impression of a SeeD salute**

**Squall shook his head slightly then leant in and kissed her quickly his kiss filled with all the promises of his return and their reunion. With that he left her she raised a hand in a still and silent goodbye, his back was turned so he didn't see.**

**"I'm missing you already…"**

**The next day the Garden and the students within went about their daily routines as normal. All seemed peaceful that was until the tranquility was broken by a loud yell echoing through the halls. A badly injured SeeD from Trabia Garden stumbled in through the main entrance of Balamb and was shouting at the top of his voice for someone to listen.**

"**Please someone… Somebody listen!"**

**Everyone stopped and looked at him totally confused and thrown off by the commotion. Rinoa who just happened to have been wandering aimlessly about the Garden heard his cries and ran to him. Relief washed over him as someone finally seemed to take note of him. He fell forward into her arms unable to support him she fell down the SeeD's head supported in her lap.**

"**What is it?"**

"**A few days ago… We were sent on a mission to a faraway abandoned City to rescue some citizens… It was a trap… They set us up and ambushed us, we didn't stand a chance. I managed to escape barely with my life… I had to warn you that they're trying to take out SeeDs all over… I'm the only survivor… I thought maybe they would send the same phony cry for help to the other Gardens… I hope I…"**

**The young SeeD closed his eyes, fortunately by this time Quistis and Dr Kadowaki had arrived to take him from her. Rinoa sat for a moment thinking of what he'd said when it suddenly hit her.**

"**Squall and the others are in danger!"**

**Quistis sent word out to Trabia telling them to get a team to Winhill as soon as possible; they also sent the warning of the events to Galbadia. It was as Balamb's message came that they received the phony mission. The young Trabian SeeD had been in time to save Galbadia from the Trabian team's terrible fate, the future of the Balamb SeeDs was however a little more uncertain. A team led by Quistis containing Nida and a few other SeeDs set out for the City of Maideen immediately. A war a year or two before had left the entire City of Maideen in complete ruins. The City lay just north of Winhill and it was to the dark melancholy City that the Balamb team went quickly without hesitating a second. Rinoa had insisted that she accompany the team of SeeDs but she had been forced to remain behind. The Garden would take longer to reach Maideen than the team but they had arranged to rendezvous with the team after their mission. The Balamb SeeDs arrived in Winhill; waiting for them was a team of SeeDs from Trabia led by Irvine. They had come out to meet them as soon as the message had reached them; Irvine approached them solemnly as they arrived.**

"**What's the situation?" he asked**

"**A dummy distress call set up to take out SeeDs. One member of a team you sent out arrived in Balamb Garden this morning telling us everything. I'm afraid he was the only survivor but he is alive and being take care of"**

"**Damn… We have to do all we can to stop it from happening again we need to cut Maideen off."**

"**We would but Squall, Zell and a team of our SeeDs are in Maideen on the same mission as the team you sent as we speak!"**

"**Then we don't have any time to waste! Come on everyone move out!"**

"**Geez Squall this place is so quiet it's creepy… We've been here long enough and so far not one single sign of a villager in need."**

"**Well they'd hardly prank call us when they're paying for us to be here"**

"**I'm getting a real bad feeling about this place… Let's get out of here…"**

**There was a sudden scream from a female SeeD behind them, startled they turned to look. She fell forward onto the ground a dagger wound in her back. Stood over her was the most horrific creature any of them had ever seen. It seemed humanoid in basic shape but made the most disgusting sound, it was squatted on its haunches as it twitched, staring right through them.**

"**They fell for it again…" it laughed**

**They looked around them as more of the creatures began to surround them it was then that Squall's eyes caught the glimpse of lifeless person in a Trabian SeeD uniform further ahead.**

"**We're not the first to fall for this… Trabia's already been here…"**

"**This ain't good" commented Zell**

"**Thank you for that analogy… Prepare yourselves for battle!"**

**Quistis's team pressed into Maideen first the Trabian team not far behind, they had entered through a different route to the first Balamb team and they came across corpses of the slaughtered Trabian team members. **

"**We must be close…" said Irvine turning to his team "Half of you stay here and recover your fallen comrades. Then pull out of the City and await the arrival of the Gardens. The other half of you follow me and the Balamb squad deeper into the City"**

"**Irvine! Listen!"**

**The SeeDs all fell silent, they could hear fighting they were closer than they thought. Drawing their weapons they hurried on towards the battle. Despite their urgency they went cautiously over the top of the hill ahead, they didn't want to charge into the battle and ruin any advantage they might hold. As they looked down onto the battle they saw the struggling SeeDs surrounded by many enemies but even though outnumbered they were doing well to hold their own. Zell was fighting hard but they could see he was obviously quite badly wounded. Holding off the onslaught as best he could he dodged his attackers and went around them to attack. But the preoccupied fighter hadn't noticed the enemy sharpshooter hidden in the trees. Irvine spotted him and lifted his gun; Squall too had seen the hidden assassin and darted forward. But by the time Irvine had taken aim the creature had fired.**

"**Zell!" Squall shouted as he shoved Zell from the line of fire. Another shot rang through the air; Irvine taking the creature out. Zell looked up from the ground as Squall stepped forward. "You alright?"**

**The blond would have replied had Squall not closed his eyes seeming to be blocking out pain. He let out a staggered breath and took another step forward this time looking as though he was keeping his balance. All of the onlookers felt the warmth leave their bodies as he fell down onto one knee his Gunblade's point dug into the ground as support. The brave young SeeD looked around him at the blurring scenery before finally releasing his weapon and falling to the ground.**

"**Squall!" Quistis involuntarily found herself running to him**

"**Quistis! Are you crazy?! SeeDs into battle!" he shouted to the waiting teams. After giving this order he proceeded to cover Quistis as she dropped to her knees by Squall and pulled him into her arms. Zell had managed to recover himself partially to approach his two friends.**

"**You took the bullet for me! Why did you do that Squall?!"**

**Zell fell forward onto his knees by Quistis and he looked to her for support but found nothing but tears in her eyes.**

"**We're friends…. aren't… we?" Squall replied quietly to Zell's question**

"**Yeah…" Zell replied. Quistis was lost for words as she watched Squall's fading colour and felt his skin grow cold. "Don't think you're going to go and die on us! Squall!"**

"**Live for the future… Both of you…"**

"**You have to live too… We're a team!"**

"**We al…ways will….be…"**

"**You can't go! Not yet!"**

"**I'm glad that… I wasn't alone at the end…"**

"**Squall don't say that!" Quistis blurted out**

**Around the three of them the battle was being won by their companions the enemies ceased their attack and retreated allowing the other SeeDs to gather around. **

"**I don't… want… to become… a memory…"**

"**We'll never see you as just a memory Squall… You're so much more than that!"**

**Squall smiled at them and slowly closed his eyes fading away from them forever. He went limp in Quistis' arms and her total breakdown was a sign to the others that Squall had passed away. Zell moved closer and leant his head on Quistis she lay Squall down and put her arms around Zell holding him tightly. Irvine came closer and knelt down putting his arms around his companions. Nida raised his hand in a SeeD salute and the other SeeDs followed his example. Squall had surely been the greatest SeeD that had ever lived and he would always be remembered that way.**

**The Gardens arrived and the Trabian casualties were the first to be withdrawn. The Balamb team along with Irvine were the next to appear from Maideen City. Selphie and Rinoa came out and waited anxiously with the other students. They had been agonizing over the fate of their friends, peers and loved ones. Stretchers were brought out for the injured, they were still too far off to see and the suspense was killing the waiting crowd, none more so that Rinoa and Selphie. Irvine was first to approach supporting a young Balamb SeeD from the first team, Selphie greeted him with relief. He didn't say a word he simply drew her close and held her. Quistis came next with Zell, Selphie hugged them also but Rinoa was still waiting for another. **

"**Where's Squall? Quistis?" Quistis looked up at her and came to her from Selphie her eyes were red. She put her arms around Rinoa and turned to look as three stretchers were brought up from Maideen. "Was he hurt?" The stretchers were brought closer and she could see now that he was on one of them. "Squall!" Rushing forward she dropped down by it as they set the stretcher down for her. She took his hand at first to comfort him thinking he was hurt. But as soon as she felt his cold skin and saw his pale face she knew. Zell went to her as the black haired girl gave a cry and threw herself over him. "No! You can't be gone!" **

"**I'm so sorry Rinoa! He's dead because of me!"**

**Rinoa turned and threw her arms around Zell not afraid to let anyone see her grief. Completely overcome by her emotion Zell himself could not refrain from crying. The onlookers of the harrowing scene all felt differently inside but all felt the same respect towards the Commander. As they all saluted in respect everyone was silent, Balamb and Trabia SeeDs alike.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

The next few days were officially days of mourning. The first loss that Balamb Garden had experienced for a long time had been had been a very costly one. The atmosphere around Garden was unbearable and everything was eerily quiet. It seemed the life had been completely drained from the place. Despite his cold exterior Squall had truly cared about Balamb Garden and all its inhabitants. He had been a respected leader due to his strength, courage but most of all his ability to motivate others. Squall's closest companions were all in a state of shock Quistis and Zell, who had witnessed his death, more so than the others were. Little was seen of Rinoa, she simply remained in what had been Squall's room and stared longingly about at his things. Everything was just how he had left it and any time anybody attempted to remove his belongings she would cry out and scream. Selphie who was currently pregnant with her second child seemed to be the only one trying to keep a smile on her face despite the pain deep down inside. She went between her friends trying to cheer them up with talk of past adventures and funny moments they had all shared but to no avail. Irvine although still remaining strong had no intention of smiling; he was only holding back his emotions for the good of Trabia. He was after all their Commander and his students looked to him for an example.

**Balamb Garden was for the time being staying by between Winhill and Maideen. It was on a hillside by Winhill where Squall was to be laid to rest. It was fitting since the young Commander's Mother, Raine, was also buried there. It was a tranquil and peaceful place and the habitants of Garden had decided that someone who had been so influential in his short life should find eternal rest where he had begun his journey. The sight of one Garden would have been enough for the citizen's of the small country town but Trabia Garden had also remained in the quiet countryside. Under Squall's command, Balamb had done a great deal towards the restoration of Trabia Garden and many of the SeeD themselves were originally trained in Balamb. It seemed everyone had been touched by Squall's influence in some way no matter how big or small. The night before the funeral there was a final surprise for the residents of Winhill as Galbadia Garden arrived to also pay their respects to the fallen Commander. Feelings were mixed as Galbadia's Commander Seifer boarded Balamb to offer his condolences. Some people felt he had come to laugh at the terrible misfortune that had befallen Balamb but Quistis recognised that he was for once genuinely sincere.**

"**Despite what you may think… He's been a very important person in my life… I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for what you all did 4 years ago. I lost my way because of my own need for glory and it took me a while to understand that all of you set me right… I owe my life to you. I could hardly sit back and let Squall leave this world without saying goodbye."**

"**But you couldn't stand Squall!" snapped Zell in protest**

"**No I'll admit he wasn't my favorite person but he was always better than me… Jealousy is all that it was… When I sat and thought about it there wasn't really anything I didn't like about him… He was dedicated, strong and talented and I hated him for it. I look at it now and I see that what I thought and did back then was pathetic."**

"**Yeah too right!" Zell butted in**

"**Zell stop…" Quistis said quietly "Listening to you talk Seifer I can tell you've really thought about this and I can see you really have changed. To admit you were wrong takes a lot of courage and I admire you for that I believe that the intentions you came here with are nothing but noble and in a way I'm glad you came here. It was you who gave Squall the initial motivation to begin fighting and I really don't know if Squall would have got where he did if it weren't for you… I'm sure that's how Squall would have felt."**

"**Thank you for believing me Instructor… I'll return to my Garden now and I'll see you all tomorrow… But one more thing… I want you to accept my apology all of you. It's been a long time coming and I don't think we can all stand on equal ground tomorrow if we don't lay the past to rest"**

"**I don't think I need to say anymore Seifer you have my trust and I accept your apology… Good night everyone" Quistis stood and left the room she was pale and drawn with her grief,**

"**I agree with everything Quistis has said and to be honest there isn't really anything to apologize to me for… I didn't know you at all when I ended up fighting you and the Sorceress and Galbadia was my home for many years. You've done a good job looking after the place so I don't think you're a bad guy at all." **

"**I guess that goes for me too…" sighed Selphie "I only met you properly for the first time during my SeeD exam and the next I knew we were enemies… I only fought you because I had to no because of personal feelings." She got slowly to her feet and approached Seifer taking his hand in hers "Trabia will always be around to help should Galbadia ever need it. As Headmistress of Trabia Garden I extend the hand of friendship to all SeeDs and I don't see any reason why Galbadia shouldn't be a part of that." She smiled faintly and backed away before Irvine led her out.**

"**I know it'll be hard for you two to accept my apology…" he said eyeing Rinoa and Zell**

"**You did nothing but bully me as I grew up… You always knocked me down and kicked me while I was there… I can't shake your hand so easily… But for Squall's sake I have too… I know he'd want us to forget what's happened so…" Zell got up and put his hand out reluctantly and Seifer took it the pair shook briefly.**

"**Thank you Zell"**

"**I'm not doing it for you" he replied coldly before turning sharply and leaving**

"**And what about you?" **

"**What's done is done right? In a way I almost understand what you did… Everyone wants to better themselves and had the Sorceress won you would have bettered yourself so much… And didn't you say that you loved the Sorceress?"**

"**I don't know if it was real love but yeah at the time I guess…"**

"**When I became a Sorceress Squall said that no matter what he'd be my knight… He'd fight for me no matter who he had to fight against. So… If you love someone and you want to protect them then that's ok… When I think about what happened like that I don't think what you did is wrong."**

"**Rinoa…"**

"**So I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry for trying to stop you from doing what you thought was right… What counts even more is that you now realize that you were wrong and you're sorry for what you did. If you're sorry about something you've done and I mean truly sorry then no one should be able to turn your apology away… My Mother once told me that it's important to separate the deed from the perpetrator… She always told me that it was the deed they had done I should hate not the person that did it… Everyone has a reason or a cause for what they do…" Rinoa was beginning to break down and lose herself in words she wasn't quite ready to say "You were my first love nothing is going to take that from us… I would never have met Squall if it weren't for you… Back then you were all I thought about, but that all changed the moment I thought you'd been killed… I really don't know what I felt back then… But I forgive you Seifer! I forgive you! I'm sorry if you don't understand what I'm saying! Nothing makes sense anymore! Nothing!"**

**Rinoa seemed suddenly drained of all her energy and she fell forward stepping in Seifer caught her just in time. He got down on one knee lowering her gently onto her knees.**

"**It's alright Rinoa… I understand what you're trying to say and I understand what it is you must be feeling right now… I know how alone and empty you must feel…" He had perfectly described her feelings with those two words and she was moved beyond words her eyes welled up and she threw her arms around him. "I'm here you don't have to be afraid of the future. I'll always be around when you need me. I promise."**

**Those words '**_**I promise'**_** he had said them to her they had so much meaning for her. She had been searching for strength in all those around her but they had all been far too caught up in their emotions to support her. She didn't blame them for they too were suffering Squall's loss. But it now seemed she had found her pillar of strength in the most unlikely of people, since the last moment Squall had held her she had never felt so secure. **

"… **I need you now… I'm in trouble and I don't know what to do…."**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**I'm going to have a baby…"**

**Seifer pulled her closer and held her tightly there wasn't a lot he could say at that moment but almost involuntarily words came from him as if from somewhere or someone else.**

"**I'm here… I always will be…"**

**The morning of the most painful goodbye in their life came far too soon for the close companions Squall had left behind. Seifer had eventually carried Rinoa to her bed and sat at her bedside all night. The entirety of all three Gardens turned out in full uniform to say their goodbye the villagers of Winhill had also ventured out seeing something important was happening. Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis waited by the graveside watching and waiting for the dreaded moment. A procession came from the Garden led by Zell, Irvine and Seifer as the representatives of the three Gardens. Carrying Squall were three pairs of SeeD again from the three Gardens. On seeing them Rinoa's strength gave way and she fell to her knees no longer physically capable of holding herself upright. Selphie dropped down by her side wrapping her arms around her friend and crying with her. Quistis kept her composure for a considerable amount of time, but eventually her strength let her down also and her husband stepped in to comfort her. As the procession drew closer Selphie tried to stand Rinoa but in her condition it was an incredibly difficult task. But then a pair of strong arms reached down and pulled Rinoa up. Selphie, a little startled stood back and looked up. She smiled when she saw Rinoa in the arms of Laguna the Esthar President, just behind him were his two faithful friends Kiros and Ward. Laguna's eyes gave his outer strength away as an act, this place was the resting-place of now not only his wife but also his only child. As the rain got heavier he pulled Rinoa closer to shelter her from the rain, the SeeD carrying Squall began lowering him down and then they stepped back into the crowd. **

**"Look up now… Don't miss your last goodbye…" Laguna whispered**

**Rinoa looked up as all eyes fell on the noble young Commander's grave. Laguna swallowed hard and feared breaking down at any moment. But as a single flower fell into the grave all eyes looked to the end of the grave to see Ellone stood there.**

**"Goodbye little brother…" **

**Everyone was puzzled as they viewed the peaceful smile on her face as she watched over the grave silently, a single tear ran down her cheek but her smile did not leave her. Even after the students and SeeD began departing Ellone stood there her eyes fixed on where Squall lay. After a while she looked up and smiled at Laguna who was still holding Rinoa. She quickly scanned her eyes across Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Seifer before turning and leaving. Her presence had taken the weight of the pain and everyone's grief felt lighter. It no longer bore down on them as it had done before. Ellone was still as mysterious as she always had been and as she had departed they had all taken their cue from her. Following for a moment until Laguna turned to see Rinoa knelt by the stone at the head of Squall's grave. She ran her finger over the lettering touching his name with particular affection.**

Squall Leonhart 

_**I'll be here.**_

_**So if you come here,**_

_**you'll find me.**_

Seifer approached her, as he placed his hand on her shoulder she didn't even acknowledge his being there.

**"Come on. We should get out of this rain before you catch your death."**

"**I don't care."**

"**He wouldn't want you to give up living… What about your baby Rinoa?"**

"**But what can I do without him?" she said reaching up to run her finger over Squall's name once more.**

"**I don't know but that's why we're here to help figure that out. But giving up is not the answer… That baby living inside of you is proof that you too have to keep on living" She took Seifer's hand and he pulled her up into an embrace. Zell and others were waiting a little way down the hillside. "We'll help you start again… It won't be easy but you've got to understand that there are still people who love and care for you and they will be with you every step of the way."**

"**Thank you…"**

**He kissed her head and put his arm around her shoulder protectively as he headed towards the group waiting for them. Rinoa turned her head to look at Squall's grave one last time, she promised in her heart that she would come back here with her child. She would teach that child all about the great man that had fathered him or her. She would bring up Squall's child to be strong and dedicated just as its Father had been. This child was the ray of hope Squall had left her and from now on it was for her unborn child that she would live. **


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

A year before Squall's death things within SeeD began to change. The young mercenaries were no longer happy with spending their whole lives as faithful soldiers to finally retire, once they were too old, to nothing. Some of the SeeD wanted to get married and have families but still continue their mercenary work. It was Selphie headmistress of Trabia who led the way with the revolution. On her request a SeeD village was built nearby by to Trabia's base on the northern continent, here SeeD could live with their families when they weren't away on a mission. It turned out with this arrangement in place the SeeD worked much more effectively and it didn't affect their will to go on missions like was first feared. Squall was next to see obvious pros of a SeeD village and after a very short discussion with Headmaster Cid, Balamb's SeeD village was given the go ahead.

It was a couple of days after Squall's funeral that Zell escorted Rinoa to the Galbadian SeeD village. Seeing that she obviously needed a break from Balamb, Seifer had invited Rinoa to stay with him for a while. Rinoa had become ill due to her depression and he had decided to stay at home in the SeeD village to care for her. Apart from going on missions most of his work as Commander could be conducted from his home. Anything that needed his presence was carried out by his faithful friends Fujin and Raijin. Rinoa didn't really understand completely why it was she felt anxious about going to live with him temporarily, he had changed but she was worried it was all an act to get her there. Zell had hold of her hand as they left the train station and headed to the village. On the train Rinoa had confided in Zell about her baby, he had reacted very maturely and offered her help if she ever needed it. Politely she had thanked him for his concern but he had shocked her by a further vow to protect her no matter what. His avowal had caused her to break down and it seemed to clear her head a little, Zell knew everything now and he understood her pain. Having finally had the courage to tell him about the baby and her reasons for leaving Balamb her burden felt lighter. The SeeD village wasn't far now and Zell gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze. They could see Seifer by the gates waiting for them.

"Everything's going to be alright Rinoa, I'm just a call away if you ever need me. If you change your mind about living here and want to come back at any time I will come and get you. Don't' be afraid to ask for anything… I hate to admit it but… I think Seifer will take real good care of you Rinoa. Better than I can right now… Balamb is in a state and everything needs pulling back together and it won't be easy."

"I understand."

"I'm gonna miss having you around you know… You were always there to give me a smile when I needed it."

"Stop…" Rinoa giggled

"I mean it as funny as it might be. We're all lucky that you're in our lives… I just hope next time I see you, you'll have that smile of yours back."

They had finally reached their destination and Seifer approached them, Rinoa squeezed Zell's hand as he did so.

"How are you feeling?" Seifer asked her as he came to a stop

"Not much different from before"

"I see… You do a little pale." He sighed turning to Zell "Thanks for bringing her here."

"It's not a problem… I know it's for the best"

"Aren't you married to that little librarian girl now? I saw you together while I was in Balamb."

"No but we're engaged"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks but less about me… I gotta get going Rinoa."

"Already? Can't you stay a while?"

"You have come a long way Zell"

"Nida and Quistis need my help back at Balamb. Plus Lilia would hurt me a lot if I get back too late." Rinoa didn't reply she was a little reluctant to let him leave her here. Sure the past was behind them but she still felt wary. "You take care of yourself ok? The baby too… I'll come and see you soon and see how you're doing… Keep on smiling, I know it's hard, it's hard for all of us." He touched her face affectionately and handed Seifer Rinoa's bag. "Seifer take care of her." He shook Seifer's hand turned and walked off, he got a little way before waving back at them. Rinoa didn't move until Zell was finally out of sight.

"I want to be here for you Rinoa and I want you to trust me despite what's happened between us in the past."

"Thank you Seifer… Believe me I do trust you… I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

Seifer smiled and held his hand out to her, she stepped toward him and put her hand in his. He swung her bag over his shoulder and together they entered the village, having seen Zell shake Seifer's hand without hesitation and seeing Seifer's actions she felt a little easier. Seifer had really changed in four years and she felt secure and safe now in his care.

Meanwhile in Balamb's SeeD village Selphie sat staring out of the window of the room which was serving as hers while she stayed with Quistis. Quistis had taken time off Garden for the time being to take on the 24 hour care that Selphie needed. The bouncy young Headmistress had fallen quite ill and there were great concerns for the well being of the baby she was carrying. The baby was due to arrive in 3 weeks and with Selphie ill delivering the baby was going to be a risky affair. Irvine knew about the situation but with Selphie away from Garden he couldn't afford to be absent also. But the fact that he wasn't by her side didn't make Selphie feel any better about her situation.

"Do you think I'll die Quisty?"

Totally stunned by the question Quistis turned to Selphie in the window and stared before putting her hands on her hips.

"No! Of course not! Don't say things like that!"

"But Dr. Kadowaki said it was going to be dangerous."

"I don't think she means fatal"

"It still worries me"

"Well try not to think about it you're going to be just fine. Go and get some rest"

"Yeah…" Selphie suddenly let out a cry "Quistis!"

"What?! What is it?!"

"It really hurts… I think I'm having the baby!"

"Ok! Don't move! No in fact… Uh… Come on let's get you laid down…"

Quistis struggled into the bedroom which was fortunately close at hand, lying Selphie down she rushed to call the doctor. The baby was a little premature and Selphie was in a lot of pain not to mention she was currently very weak. Irvine was called and requested to get to Balamb as soon as he could. Zell was just arriving at the SeeD village as he saw the Doctor's car outside Quistis' house. Worried that something may be wrong he ignored the fact he was late home and rushed in. Dr Kadowaki was just coming out of the house as he went in she nodded to Zell and went out. Quistis was sat outside the room on a chair looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Zell…" Jumping up Quistis threw her arms around him. "How much more grief do we have to suffer?"

"Is Selphie alright?"

The door opened and Irvine came out looking tired and upset, Zell let go of Quistis and the pair looked at him sympathetically.

"Her illness caused her to give birth early… She wasn't strong enough it nearly killed her… The baby didn't survive…"

"Irvine I'm so sorry…" Zell stepped forward to comfort him but Irvine turned and punched the wall in frustration.

"It's my fault! I should have been here!" A SeeD from Trabia came in carrying Irvine and Selphie's two- year-old son Nathan. As she placed him down the boy toddled over to his Father, Irvine picked him up. Holding the tiny child close he turned to his two friends. "I'm sorry but would you mind giving us some time guys?"

He smiled weakly at them as he turned and headed into the room behind him with his boy. The child was confused as to why he'd been brought to a stranger's house, he also seemed a little distressed that his Mother had been missing for a while. Quistis hugged Zell again, he wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Selphie's alright we didn't lose her too so we have to be thankful. I know what's happened is awful but we have to look at it from a positive view point. Too much has happened recently for us to get down. We have to be strong… Keep your chin up girl and things will get better."

"I can't believe how much you've changed… You're so strong and brave now Zell."

"Someone has to be Quistis and I'm not saying that no one else is trying. But this is a hard time for Garden and… Well if no one tries to stand forward and be strong then we're never going to get Garden running again. I don't want to see all Squall's hard work as Commander wasted."

"You're right"

"If you agree Quistis I want you to smile at me when you say it." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile at him when he said like that she nodded. "Well I need to get going Lilia was going to skin me alive as it was…" he grinned

"When you're done at home will you come to Garden I need to talk to you about something… Meet me on the bridge when you're ready"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Come in Uniform alright?"

"Uh… Ok…"

On arriving home his fiancée Lilia was sat in their lounge reading a magazine, as he entered she didn't look up.

"Honey I'm home!" he said waiting for a giggle from her or something he swallowed and shifted on his feet. "Sorry…"

"You're late."

"Uh… I got held up… I'm sorry baby"

She put the magazine and looked up at him with her clear green eyes.

"You're in trouble."

"I am?" he said swallowing hard again.

"Oh you bet Mr." she got up and walked towards him "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm really really sorry…" he was obviously upset but almost in a childish way.

Lilia couldn't come up the ruse anymore and giggled kissing him, affectionately linking her arms around his neck.

"You were having me on?"

"Yeah…" she giggled playfully

"I was genuinely afraid for my life…"

"Don't be silly Zell… I understand how much you've got to do right now and I'm not angry at you I couldn't be you do sorry so well… It's too cute and I just wanted to see that little I'm sorry face. You know I'll support you through this… Besides if I nag at you now what will be left for marriage?"

"Children?"

"Maybe… But let's leave that a while yet… I want to get the whole nagging wife thing in the bag first." She grinned

"I need my uniform"

"I know Quistis came over and said you'd be needed at Garden this evening so it's clean and pressed in the bedroom."

"Thanks baby you're the best" He kissed her on the cheek and smiled "I'll make it up to you later"

"Oh Zell stop you're terrible, but alright." She winked kissing him quickly "Get going you don't need to be late"

Having changed into his Uniform Zell went the short way to Garden as he went in the front gates people smiled and waved at him as he passed. He wasn't sure why. But he smiled back keeping on course for the bridge despite all the unusual attention he was receiving. He went up in the elevator and Quistis was there with Headmaster Cid, Nida, Xu and a few other SeeDs. As he entered the room below the bridge they all gave him a round of applause, he stood looking at them completely confused.

"Did my birthday come without my noticing?"

"No Zell you've just been promoted to Commander of Balamb Garden" smiled Quistis

"What?!"

"It took a lot of thought to make this decision and there were many candidates up for possible election." Cid explained "But during this time of sadness it is you who has truly shone through as a giver of strength in times of need. Many of those present now have told me of kind words you have said to them."

"But I don't think I can… I mean…"

"Zell come on everyone looks up to you. You'd do a great job!" Xu said

"You really think so?"

"We also considered who Squall would have chosen to take over Command." Zell fell quiet. "We feel out of everyone we looked at that Squall would have chosen you. Squall saw great qualities in you and we feel had he chosen to step down he would have elected you as his replacement."

"I… don't know what to say…"

"Do you have a problem with it Zell?"

"No I'm over the moon…but I don't think I could ever do as good a job as Squall…"

"Well the council and all the members of SeeD think you can. The students have already been told that you will take Command and that announcement was met with great enthusiasm. You're very popular among the students and the SeeD and I don't think anyone can come up with anyone better."

"Alright… Down to business then." Said Cid standing forward "Do you Zell Dincht accept Command of Balamb Garden?"

Zell lowered his eyes to think about what had been presented to him, he thought of Squall and everything he'd done for Balamb. Everyone in the room looked at him with anticipation, he took a breath and looked up at them with a look of seriousness on his face.

"I would be honoured to take command."

Cid stepped a little closer and pinned the Commander's pin to the Collar of his uniform.

"I hereby appoint Zell Dincht as Commander of Balamb Garden"

Standing back Cid gave Zell the SeeD salute and the SeeDs in the room did too, although embarrassed Zell saluted back.

"Time for an appointment speech" grinned Xu

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Come on don't be shy…"

Beckoning Zell onto the elevator up to the bridge Quistis smiled, he went and stood beside her and together they went up. Quistis fiddled with the mic before signalling Zell to come closer. He reluctantly stood there trying to stall for a time but Quistis pressed the button which put the mic on the air. All the students were waiting for either an appointment speech or news that Zell had turned down the post. On hearing the tannoy go live they all stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Hey everyone… This is Zell." There were cheers and applause all round. "I'm not sure what to say to you all but I'll start by saying thank you. Thanks for everything you've done during this difficult time. It's not been easy around here everyone knows and understands that but hopefully my appointment as Commander will signal a time where things will start to pick up. I want us to all work together to get this place running again because well I can't do it alone. I may be the Commander but that doesn't make me the most important, this Garden is where we all live and work and not just the SeeD either. The students and SeeD candidates are if anything more important because without you place this place wouldn't exist. You're all amazing and again I can't thank you enough for everything… Keep it up and keep on smiling no matter what."

Everyone was moved as Zell finished no one had ever really taken him down as a speaker. But it showed that Squall's death had marked a big change in the happy-go-lucky martial artist. Quistis turned the mic off as he stepped back and smiled.

"That was great Zell for what's going on right now it was just right. I'm just going to go see Selphie do you want to come?"

"Yeah I'd really like to see her"

Nida came up onto the bridge and smiled.

"Congratulations on your promotion Zell"

Zell shook Nida's hand but noticed a pin on his collar too.

"What's this?" he asked

"I'm your deputy and officially named as the Garden's pilot even though I have been for four years now" he laughed

"Congratulations Nida"

"Thanks Zell I'm looking forward to working towards the restoration of Balamb's spirit along with you"

"Yeah. Well I'm about to go see Selphie with Quistis so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes sir!" Nida smiled and saluted

Smiling Zell saluted back before turning and heading down with Quistis. They went straight to the village, Selphie had regained consciousness. Irvine was outside looking very drawn and exhausted and it turned out he looked worse off that Selphie did. Selphie looked tired but she was looking fairly bright and more like herself. Her son Nathan was sat on the edge of the bed chattering away, in the way that toddlers do, about all the things he'd been doing and allowed to do while she'd been away. He didn't understand what was happening but his childish innocence brought a smile to all their faces. As Quistis and Zell entered she looked up and smiled.

"Hiya" said Nathan with a little wave

"Hey there little guy" Zell ruffled his hair affectionately Quistis picked the boy up and sat down on the bed with him on her knee. "How you doing?"

Zell leant in and kissed Selphie on the cheek she hugged him.

"A little tired but I'm fine… congratulations Mr Commander" she smiled

The friends sat and chatted to each other and the small child in the room for a while no one mentioned the child Irvine and Selphie had just lost. They all felt the need to talk over old times, past adventures and all the stupid things Zell had done in the past. For a while at least the sorrows and heartbreaks were forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A little less than nine months had gone by when Zell found himself once again making the journey to Galbadia Garden, or at least the Seed Village. Rinoa's baby had been born a few days earlier and Zell had been dying for the time off so he could visit both mother and child. Quistis had gone ahead of him to meet Selphie and Irvine who had actually been there since the birth. As he drew nearer to the house in which his friends were currently gathered, laughter filled his ears and he smiled. He opened the door to find Selphie and Irvine's young son Nathan making a break for the new opening. He quickly scooped up the 3 year old and closed the door behind him he turned to find smiles all round.

"Long time no see buddy" said Irvine shaking his hand and taking his struggling son from the blond. Selphie smiled and Quistis nodded, he briefly acknowledged all of their greetings but he turned his eyes to the one person he wanted to see the most.

"Glad you could make it Zell" she said quietly with a smile

He went a little closer and leant in to kiss her cheek quickly he then sat on the arm of her chair and watched over her as she cradled the new life in her arms.

"How are you doing?"

"I couldn't be happier" she replied softly shifting the blanket in her arms slightly so that he could see the baby. "It's a boy"

"He's so beautiful…"

"He's got his Father's eyes… They were the part of Squall I loved the most. I couldn't have been happier when he opened his eyes for the first time and laid those little blue eyes on me"

Rinoa never took her eyes from her child as she spoke all the while she just smiled down at the little life in her arms. She finally turned slightly and offered the baby to Zell placing the child gently in his arms he nearly froze as she did so.

"No Rinoa… I can't…"

"You're going to be a Father soon aren't you? You can't hide from holding a baby forever"

He shifted the child in his arms and watched him yawn sleepily, he rocked gently and the baby slowly drifted to sleep. The friends all just remained silent for a while there hadn't been a new baby for so long now. They were all perfectly aware that someone else should be here now he hadn't been forgotten it just wasn't appropriate to point out he wasn't there to hold his son.

"What are you going to call him?" Zell asked finally

"I thought for a long time about the right name… I eventually decided on calling him Leon"

"That's a great name it suits him. A good strong name" Zell smiled

Quistis came and took the baby from Zell before returning to her seat by Selphie who was now trying to sit Nathan down still.

"Baby! Baby!" the toddler started to repeat irritably

"You're too small Nathan… Wait till you're older and you can hold him. Come on sit still and be a good boy for Mommy"

"Baby! Baby!"

"He's so much like his Father refuses to listen to a thing I tell him to do"

Everyone, bar Irvine, laughed he simply folded his arms and gave an almost childish pout.

"That… is not true…"

They all laughed again including Irvine, Seifer came into the room from just behind Rinoa and stood over her, he had done an incredible job taking care of her. It had taken a while but Seifer had earned the respect of the group even Zell half admitted to liking him. A lot had happened since the days they had fought the Sorceress, they were no longer young soldiers fighting for their World. They were adults with their own families now and Zell inside felt he'd rather take on the Sorceress another twenty times than become an adult. He loved his wife and was excited about the child she was expecting but he was at the same time absolutely terrified about the future. What if something else happened and he had to go and fight another war? Would he be able to leave his family? What if something happened? What if one of the others was killed? As he viewed the carefree scene all these thoughts raced through his head, would these smiles last forever or would they once again be replaced by tears and heartbreak.

18 Months Later

The first and second anniversaries of Squall's death came and went, a Memorial was held for all those who were lost at Maideen during the horrific events of two years ago. There were more tears and feelings of loss but never again had they experienced events as terrible. Maideen had been ruled off limits and no one went there anymore, it was a dead City ruled by those from beyond the grave. It soon got a reputation for being haunted by wandering and restless spirits who sought vengeance on the World of the living. The creatures that had attacked the SeeD that day had never been identified and also never seen again.

In a step toward her own independence Rinoa had moved to her own place with Leon although she still lived in Galbadia in Deling to be exact. This was a place she never thought she'd find herself living again since she'd left home, she would have preferred to move back to Timber but at the time of her move it hadn't been possible. She'd been on her own roughly two months and Leon being a toddler like any other was more than a handful for Rinoa.

"Leon come here… Don't touch that… Put it down… I mean it Leon."

The child of course did the exact opposite of what his mother had asked and with waning patience she had picked him up and moved him elsewhere. Immediately as soon as she took hold of him he screamed at the top of voice until she put him down. Placing him on the floor again she had kept hold of his hand to tell him that he'd been bad. But he just struggled and fought to get away eventually unable to bear his yelling and fighting any longer she let go of him and the mischievous boy went straight for the door. But just as Zell had walked in and caught Nathan making a break for freedom Seifer came in and lifted Leon into his arms. The blue eyed child screamed and wriggled all the more. Quietly Seifer began talking to the boy keeping eye contact at all time the exhausted young woman sat on the floor couldn't hear quite what he was saying. But he eventually came over and deposited the now quiet Leon into her arms.

"This I believe belongs to you"

"It's hard to keep up with him when he's in a temper… I love him to pieces but he's hard work and I get so tired sometimes…"

"That's why I'm here Rinoa…"

"What?"

"I want to help… I want to be a Father to him"

"Seifer…"

"I don't want to take his place but you can't cope. I want what's best for Leon that's why I want you to come and live with me."

"I don't know… I…"

"That's not all I'm asking Rinoa…" He knelt down next to her "Will you marry me?" She was so stunned she couldn't even reply even Leon seemed silent as he leant against her. "You don't have to decide straight away…."

"I don't think I could Seifer…"

"Are you saying you don't feel anything for me and you couldn't marry without love?"

"No… I mean…"

"Don't you remember what we had before you ever even met Squall? You said I was your first love. What about what we had together just a couple of months ago? Did it mean anything to you?"

"I remember… But things are so different now… It's so sudden…"

"So we can never be together?"

"I don't know… I'm going to stay with Quistis for a while"

"Do you need a ride to the station?"

"No Zell is coming to get me"

"Alright… I'll see you when you get back"

Seifer left Rinoa she cuddled Leon her troublesome but loveable son. His blue eyes feel on her and she smiled he smiled back at her, silently she stayed there for a few minutes just holding the boy. She had so much on her mind could she really cope? Was she being selfish? Rinoa suddenly felt guilty for never truly thinking about her son and how raising him alone might affect him.

"What am I going to do with you Mr? You're a total handful and you're going to have a little brother or sister soon… I want you to have a Daddy but I'm so afraid"

"Rinoa…"

"Seifer?!" she exclaimed jumping up and looking at him still stood there

"I'm sorry I listened in but I want to know how you really feel…"

"I do love you Seifer! I'll marry you! Just don't leave me alone anymore"

She broke down and he pulled her close to comfort her.

"Don't feel you have to… Don't feel pressured."

"But I'm carrying your baby!"

He pulled her close again and she clung to him tightly, Leon stood a couple of metres from there his eyes fixed on them.

"Mommy…"

"What?"

Rinoa looked down at the child surprised; the small boy had his arms stretched out to her. She bent down and picked him up giving him an affectionate kiss, Seifer put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll protect you both. I'll always be here for you"

He smiled and left her alone with her son she kissed him again.

"You're all I have left of him… Don't ever change…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Life returned to complete normality or at least the new normality. The old wounds healed and life went on, it had in fact been just about six years since the tragic event that befell the SEED who went to Maideen City. Rinoa was now married to Seifer and they had two children, although she loved her family very much there were still times where she thought of her fallen love. Over the years Seifer had found it difficult raising Squall's son, he had never seen why it had to be his responsibility he had never even liked the man. Back during training he had never pictured himself as the step father of Squall's son. He resented the boy with every pent up emotion he had ever felt against Squall it didn't help matters that Leon was a difficult child who seemed to know full well that Seifer was not his real Father. Despite all these difficulties he had found a way to cope with Leon, beating him. The boys were playing on the floor with Seifer looking on, he often watched over the boys in the evening while Rinoa was preparing dinner. An argument broke out between the two boys and as always Ryun burst into tears knowing that his Father would intervene. Stepping in Seifer hauled Leon from the floor by one arm and pulled him away from his brother before striking him sharply. He swung the boy towards the stairway and released his arm sending him reeling across the floor. Leon just sat there on the floor staring blankly not making eye contact with anyone. Rinoa had heard the commotion and came in; she looked at her family from the doorway her hands on her hips.

"What's going on in here boys?" she gave the three of them a stern look

"Leon's being a nuisance as always" Seifer scoffed

Rinoa shook her head and gave Leon a slightly disappointed look before scooping Ryun up into her arms.

"Come on now stop crying there's a good boy" She kissed Seifer "Dinner's nearly ready. Shall we go to the table Ryun?"

Taking her younger son Rinoa went into the other room, Seifer's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He turned to find Leon's sharp blue eyes fixed on him in a cold empty glare, that reminded him so much of Leon's father Squall.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You stole my mommy"

"Don't be stupid you don't know what you're talking about."

"I hate you…" muttered Leon

Seifer swung for the boy catching him hard, the strike should have sent him to the floor but the boy had braced himself. He set his feet firmly and hardly moved at all when his step father hit him. Still he didn't cry, over the years he had grown strong and no longer reacted anymore.

"You've been nothing but a nuisance since the day you were born. Everyone crowds round you because you're his son!"

Seifer hit the boy again. Narrowing his eyes Leon unexpectedly kicked Seifer hard in the shin.

"I hate you! You're not my Dad you don't love me and I hate you!!" Leon ran for the stairs and went to his room as the door slammed Rinoa came back in.

"What's all this shouting? Where's Leon?" she looked around the room but her husband stayed silent. "Seifer?"

"He's nothing but trouble… He just kicked me in a tantrum and ran upstairs."

"I'll go see to him"

"Don't bother that's what he wants. Rinoa he's just attention seeking."

Going to the bottom of stairs Rinoa sighed deeply.

"Come down and have your dinner honey… Leon?" There was no reply, Rinoa sighed again rolled her eyes and went up the stairs to tend to her son. Seifer folded his arms and made an irritated noise.

"That kid is too much like his Father…" He was snapped from his thoughts by Rinoa giving a startled scream. The sound of her running above made Seifer worry, she came rushing down the stairs and threw herself into his arms.

"Seifer! Leon's gone his window's open and he's gone!"

"Don't worry he can't have gone far"

"Watch Ryun I'm going to find him"

Rinoa ran out of the front door not stopping to put anything on her feet. She could see no sign of her son anywhere, for a window of just a few minutes he had gone well out of sight. She looked high and low and asked everyone in sight but it was soon growing dark and she still had not found him. Rinoa returned the house hopeful that her child had returned but he wasn't there. She leant forlornly against the door frame and Seifer approached her pulling her close.

"Leave him; he's just a little boy he'll come back when he gets hungry"

"I'm his mother Seifer I will not leave him anywhere" she snapped pushing him away.

Rinoa left the house again seemingly filled with a new determination, before long the entirety of Galbadia Garden was out searching for the runaway. Even though they searched long into the night no one found any sign of the boy. Two weeks passed and the little boy had not been found there was great concern for his safety. He was after all only six years old and monsters were everywhere, he couldn't defend himself and he'd starve to death if the monsters didn't get him first. Rinoa had fallen physically ill with worry and although he didn't admit it Seifer feeling partly responsible, contacted Balamb and Trabia. Even with all three Gardens on the look out for Leon no one found him and people thought the worst.

Leon huddled in the ship's hold; he had stowed away on a ship and had no idea where it was going. He felt physically weak and exhausted; he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his Mother's arms. He lay curled into himself hugging a small intricate box to his chest, he didn't feel well, he had only eaten what he had managed to take before he had run away. Silent tears started to escape his eyes, he felt cold and miserable. He shivered and curled up even tighter after a while he fell asleep.

"Hey come and look at this"

"What?"

"There's a kid down here in the hold"

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah"

"Really? That's unreal. Hey kid… Wake up little guy" As a hand reached down and gently shook Leon he opened his blue eyes, there were two men stood over him they had soft smiles on their faces. He didn't feel afraid of them but his head lolled as he tried to sit up and he almost flopped over again. The closest man caught hold of him and scooped the boy up. "He's half starved to death, let's get him up on deck you go get some food."

Sat on one of the men's knees Leon ate his fill of what the pair had to offer, sat in the sun and having now eaten Leon felt a lot better. The other man now studied Leon carefully.

"What are you doing here kid?" he asked quietly

"I'm trying to get to the big City"

He took a key from his pocket and fiddled with the lock on the box he was still clinging too. After rummaging around the box's contents he pulled out a picture of a group of young people posing near a car, in the background there was a large very technically advanced City.

"That looks like Esthar. I won't ask you must have your reasons. You've come a long way for such a little guy. You must be one tough little kid"

"What's that?" Leon pointed to the approaching land.

"You picked the right ship to hitch a ride on that's the Esthar Continent. We're heading to the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory there and that's only about 2 miles from Esthar City."

"What's Esthar City"

"Esthar is the place in that picture of yours"

Leon smiled he was so close to his destination and he hadn't even realised. He put the picture back into the box and locked it again; he pulled a silver chain from his pocket and threaded the key onto it. Putting the chain around his neck he safely stowed the key beneath his clothes.

"What's the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory?" Leon asked curiously

The men looked at each other in confusion this child had tried so hard to reach this place yet he seemed to know nothing about where he was going.

"The Lunatic Pandora Lab used to be a research facility into something called the Lunatic Pandora but that disappeared a long time ago now it's just for scientific research into magic. We're carrying new equipment and resources."

Leon looked around a little more and something else in the distance caught his eye, from the ship they had a good view of everything in Esthar. He pointed to this new object of curiosity.

"What's that?"

"That's the Sorceress Memorial"

"What do they do there?"

The men looked at each other and the one who held Leon on his knee shook his head and the other man nodded.

"Nothing much" he replied

The ship's horn sounded.

"Well we're about to make port so we'll have to say goodbye."

"Are you scientist men?"

"Yes how'd you guess?"

"You talk like scientist men, big words and stuff…"

The two men laughed. The ship drew into the harbour, when they got on land the two men gave Leon some more food for the road and pointed him toward Esthar.

"Thanks a lot Mr Scientist Men!" Leon waved and ran off with a new hope now that he knew he was so close.

"What a nice little kid."

"Yeah good luck to him"

Leon carried on toward Esthar he could see it even though there was a long way to go. He remembered why he wanted to go there; one of his Mother's friends had mentioned it once when he was 5. He could just about remember him; Zell had always told him stories about the places in the world. He remembered hearing a story about Esthar with space ships in it. His mother had told part of the story she had been into space before and when she was there she had felt safe and loved. After hearing that he decided that he would take his Mother and escape to outer space where he wouldn't be beaten anymore. He was snapped from thought when he heard something behind him. A long low growl came from just behind him he could feel the hot breath of the creature. He slowly turned to find himself face to face with a repulsive monster that looked a lot like it wanted him for lunch. He let out a startled cry as the monster leapt on him tearing at his clothing. He was about to give up when he remembered something that Zell had taught him. He tensed up and set himself low before jumping up and kicking the creature in the mouth. His blow was powerful enough to send the creature across the ground, it wasn't strong enough however to make the creature stay down. As the blood red eyes rounded on him he set off at a run, the monster gave chase. There was a long road nearby and Leon made headed for it but the snarling beast was close on his heals. A car flew past and Leon had to stop to avoid being struck down by it. Stopping meant that the creature was now within in attacking distance and another was car approaching but Leon hadn't seen it. Leon turned and braced himself as the beast leapt and struck him hard knocking him into the path of the car, the driver swerved to avoid the boy but it was too late. Everything was dark even though his eyes were open there was the sound of car doors and voices.

"Sir we've hit a small boy."

"What the hell is a kid that age doing all alone out here?"

The growling sound came again but the creature's noises were finally silenced by a gun shot. There was a sticky wet feeling down the side of Leon's face he closed his eyes there was a blinding pain in his head. Even with his eyes closed he felt as though everything was spinning. He felt someone take hold of him gently.

"He's hurt bad but he's still alive." The man holding him brushed hair away from his face. "You're gonna be alright kid don't you worry."

All Leon could feel was pain seeping through every part of his body, everything went cold and silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days after the accident all Leon heard were the sounds of hushed voices, doors opening and closing. The occasional hand was placed on his forehead, the boy wanted to open his eyes, move his body but he couldn't. Leon had been lucky to survive and even though his mind was active his body would not comply with his orders. He drifted in and out of consciousness as regular as the sea washes in and out on the shore. Eventually Leon's body began to ache and he knew that his senses were returning his body was ready to wake up. Stirring one morning he found coloured light pouring through a large stained glass window well at least it looked like stained glass, this was no church or chapel. His eyes darted around taking in all the detail the room he lay was large and elaborate as though he were sleeping in some form of Royal Palace it filled him awe. The atmosphere was strange but seemed friendly enough, the boy was not afraid. As he looked back toward the window he saw a man sat in the window silhouetted against the many colours of sunlight tainted by the glass. Leon took his time and slowly lifted an aching arm in order to touch his head with his hand. His head ached worse of all he could feel beneath his fingers a bandage wrapped about his head, what had happened? He couldn't remember who he was or how he'd got here. His journey across the ocean, the ship and of course the creature that had almost killed him, they were all gone from his mind washed away possibly never to return. The man in the window happened to catch a glimpse of the movement on the bed and turned around. He smiled as he saw the boy's eyes open and staring around he stood and approached the bed. The man was middle aged and well dressed, for someone who must have been in his late forties his face was incredibly youthful. He had shoulder length dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Never ceasing to smile the man sat on the edge of the bed.

"How're you feeling little buddy?" Leon groaned in reply "Yeah I figured as much. You're a really lucky kid you know that? You could have been killed, by that monster or us. What were you doing out there all alone?"

"I… don't… remember…"

"Ok… I'm President Laguna Loire but you can just call me Laguna that other stuff is for adults…" he gave a little hand signal as if it were some kind of signal. "Come on let's sit you up." He reached over and putting his hands under Leon's armpits pulled the boy into a sitting position before pulling the pillow up behind him and letting him rest against it. "So what's your name?"

"I don't know…" Leon said quietly

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought… Can you remember anything at all? Who you are or where you came from?" Leon shook his head and Laguna frowned giving a small sigh. "You had a couple of things with you I just put them to the side over there." Laguna pointed and Leon gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Well since you have no idea who you are and I have no idea who you are we'll have to start from scratch huh? This could make finding your parents a lot harder… Oh well never mind you can stay here while we look alright? It is my fault that you're here and after nearly killing you I can't put you out on the streets." Leon stared at Laguna with a blank expression. "I'm talking at him now aren't I Kiros?"

The robed man who had just appeared in the doorway nodded.

"The child has suffered a serious concussion it would be wise to let him rest, I have had some food freshly prepared and it will arrive shortly"

"That's great Kiros. Hey kid you hungry?"

"I am a little"

"Well you can some serious chow time any minute then you get some more rest ok?"

"The nurse will be coming to check in on him after he's eaten"

"You're one step ahead of me every time you know that Kiros?"

"I always been Laguna it's my lot in life otherwise you'd get nowhere fast."

"So true… But there's no need to be so brutal" Another robe man appeared in the doorway and nodded to Laguna. "Good timing Ward. Food's here kid time to eat" Laguna grinned at Leon who gave him a painful and shy smile.

After eating the nurse came as expected and saw to Leon's medical needs before settling him down to rest again. Laguna had become like an excited child and was rushing to see the boy at every spare moment. It got to the point when the boy was no longer getting the rest he needed and Kiros found himself sat outside the door to warn Laguna off. Despite this small problem Kiros and Ward found themselves smiling, it had been a while since Laguna had such energy.

A little time passed and Leon was well enough to be up and about he had been sat playing with something that Ward had given to him when all of a sudden he remembered. He stood and shot out of the room running to find Laguna, nothing could stop him. Laguna looked up to see the boy headed his way and cast his two friends a glance. Leon ran right into him clinging tightly to him, Laguna placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair slightly.

"What's up little guy?"

"Leon… My name's Leon…" he said gasping for breath

"Is that so? Well then Leon" Laguna bent down and scooped the boy up in his arms. "I was just on my way to see you"

"What's that matter?" the child asked

"Nothing I wanted to know what you wanted to do today? I was going to go out into the City and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Yes please!" Leon shouted excitedly

Laguna put him back down.

"Go and fetch your jacket and I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok!"

The boy smiled happily, turned and ran off the way he'd come.

"He certainly seems to be finding his way and himself doesn't he?" commented Kiros

"He's a great kid. Ward any luck with finding his folks?" Ward shook his head. "I see well keep trying you've got the kid's name now so maybe you'll have more luck this time." Ward nodded and Laguna set off along the corridor. "Can you guys see that the car gets out front I'll go make sure Leon's ready"

"Alright have a good time today"

"I will" Laguna smiled warmly and moved off still smiling.

"It's been a long time my friend" Kiros said to Ward the larger man nodded as the two of them turned and went the other way.

Days became weeks and those weeks moved on into months but still the Presidential Palace were no closer to discovering the rightful place and parents of the boy known only as Leon. Even 7 months after his arrival Leon had recalled nothing and it seemed that the memories of his Mother and his home in Galbadia were being lost for good. Having the boy around the Palace was however a welcome relief to all and he had quickly become a part of the daily routine as far as Laguna and the staff were concerned. He was a high spirited boy who longed to see the World and Laguna had greatly warmed to the boy. For the President it was becoming hard to imagine life without the boy the people of Esthar recognised the child as his son and Laguna was happy that way. It became less and less likely they would ever find Leon's parents and after 8 months of him being in Esthar they stopped trying to find them altogether. Laguna adored the boy and would spend as much time as he could with him, it seemed like he was redeeming his past he had after all never even known he'd had a son. He'd felt guilty all those years for having never even noticing his own child even when they came face to face. Leon was treated well in Esthar and he was the happiest he'd ever been, if any memories of his Mother remained they were very fast moving out of reach. A year passed and Leon turned seven, Laguna one day opened a cupboard in his bedroom to find the boy hiding. Startled at first he stepped back before reaching in and pulling the boy out dangling him upside down.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Playing hide and seek" the boy replied with an excited giggle as Laguna bounced him. He fought a little and Laguna put him down.

"You're playing by yourself?"

"Yep that way I always win" the child grinned

"Interesting concept but pure genius at the same time"

"I'm getting bored… Dad will you play with me?"

Laguna shocked at that one word dropped down by the boy's side.

"What did you call me?"

"Dad…"

"Leon…"

Laguna smiled warmly more so than ever and pulled the boy close holding him tightly. He didn't really understand why that one word had incited such a stir in him but it was one of the happiest moments of his life. It made him remember his wife Raine and the days he had spent with her in Winhill. He felt tearful as he straightened up and took the boy's hand.

"You wanna go to the beach?"

"Really can we go?!" Leon asked excitedly

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise"

"Can we go swimming?"

"We can whatever you want to do Leon"

The year that followed was a happy one, there were many more trips to the beach and on Leon's eighth birthday Laguna threw a huge party for his son. Lot's of children from all Esthar were invited. They ran around the palace playing games, laughing and playing Laguna looked on wistfully.

"Is this what I missed?" he asked Kiros stood silently by his side.

"You've changed Laguna"

"Maybe but I've never been happier."

Unfortunately the days of peace in Esthar weren't to last. New nations had been born along Esthar's borders after the War with the Sorceresses. Laguna had always thought it likely that these nations would turn on them once they grew in power. He held it off until the very last moment but Laguna had no choice but to mobilise and head out to defend his people.

"Leon you be a good boy while I'm away alright?"

"Who'll be President while you're gone?" the boy replied genuinely concerned

"Hmm… that's a very good point Mr Vice President…" Laguna had always been good with children ever since he'd lived with Raine and Ellone. "I have no choice I guess I'm counting on you Leon" he placed his hand ceremoniously on the eight-year-old's shoulder.

"Really? I get to be President?" The child's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Sure you do but that still means bed time is when Kiros says it is"

"Aww man…" Leon frowned

Laguna got down on one knee and ruffled Leon's hair affectionately but the boy couldn't hold back and stand tall he threw his arms around Laguna's neck and hugged him.

"Be careful Dad come back safely… Promise me you will!"

"I promise Leon"

"Hand on heart?" Leon asked with a serious face as he stood back and put his hand on his heart. Laguna watched the boy before he did the same.

"Hand on heart." He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out placing a long chain and pendant in Leon's hand.

"What is it?" Leon asked

"That Lion is Griever it belonged to a very brave and strong man and I know that you'll be just as strong one day."

"I'm strong and brave now!"

"I know but I mean more so by this much" Laguna stretched his arms out

Leon only seemed to believe Laguna's words once he'd stretched his arms out, he stared down at the necklace.

"Wow."

The President stood up straight and looked to his close friends Kiros and Ward.

"Take care of this place and guard my son with your lives."

"You have our word Laguna."

Laguna nodded to Kiros and looked down at Leon stood staring up at him. The reluctance in the President's eyes was there for all to see but he simply smiled and walked away. Leon stood until he was out of sight he swallowed hard, he didn't want to cry he had to be strong he was the President now.

It was late at night a few days later when Leon woke with a start as the sound of an explosion rang through the air. The sounds of battle were frighteningly close, he got out of bed and crept toward the coloured window. He could barely see anything, just as well for all he would have seen was carnage and destruction. He heard voices outside his room, frightened he hid beneath his bed. The door opened and Leon held his breath.

"Leon come out it's Kiros you're safe come on it's alright." Venturing out Leon saw it was Kiros, Ward and another man that he had seen around the palace from time to time. "It's not safe for you here Leon, this is Simeon," Kiros indicated to the third man "He's going to take you somewhere safe."

"Will I be coming back here?"

"Yes the President will be informed on his return he will come to collect you."

There were shouts along the corridor Ward nodded to Kiros and ran from the room to the aid of those shouting. Kiros smiled to Leon before following him. Simeon closed the bedroom door.

"Quickly my young sir dress yourself we must leave before we are noticed."

Leon did as he was told quickly and dressed once ready Simeon took hold of his hand but Leon realised he'd left his necklace by the bedside.

"Wait!" He pulled free and rushed back to his bed throwing the long chain about his neck before running back and taking his new Guardian's hand again.

All of Esthar stunk of death and all about was destruction, Leon was both horrified and terrified. Seeing the child's distress Simeon picked him up and ran with him. They were lucky enough to get through the large City unnoticed. They came just outside the City and a little way to a small beach, this was the same place Laguna had brought him many times. There was one or two small motor boats tied up here and the man lifted the boy into it and began to untie the craft. As he did so Simeon saw they had been followed he gave the boat a great almighty push and it washed out into the deeper water.

"Simeon! Come on you can make it!" Simeon went for the boat but the men started firing on him, he pulled the engine cord and the boat started to move. Simeon began firing back towards the men taking several of them down.

"You have to survive young Leon… You've got much you have to do…" Simeon started firing on the other boat on the shore rendering it impossible for the pursuers to follow Leon out. Simeon fired on the men again but this time took a hit himself straight to the head splattering the child in the boat with the man's blood. As he felt the warm sticky liquid dash his face and clothes Leon fell back silent and blank. Now that Simeon was no longer holding it the boat still it moved off as the engine took over. The unknown soldiers fired at him but the boy was so low down they missed him. The boat was too far out they'd never catch him, Leon was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Esthar may have quickly brought the neighbouring or rather invading nation quickly under control but that had taken the toll. The City was badly damaged and many citizens had been lost. Laguna arrived back weary and desperate to see his son, he had spent no longer than a day separated from him since he'd arrived and missed him terribly. But on arrival he was told that Leon had been evacuated during the fighting. Laguna understood and sent word to the safe house on a small island not too far from the Esthar Continent. He sat in what he liked to call his office which was no less grand than a throne room but Laguna never had been one for ceremony. Kiros knocked and entered to find Laguna already on his feet eager for any news. The news his friend was about to deliver was however anything but welcome.

"Leon never arrived Laguna… Neither Simeon or Leon have been sighted or heard from since they left."

"But that's not possible… It's a straight route clear sailing. I demand that a search party be sent out immediately"

"Of course they are already out searching. As soon as I received communication from Sanctuary I sent out a search party."

Laguna flopped down into his chair and closed his eyes, that was his way of saying go away and leave me alone. The search parties returned confirming everyone's worst fears there had been a scuffle and Simeon had been killed in the process. The boy and one of the boats were missing but he hadn't arrived at his destination, lost at sea. Laguna was inconsolable and his temper flared and raged at anyone who got in his way. Tirelessly searching proved useless and no matter how many times they searched or how far their search extended the boy was not found.

The waves lapped slowly in and out in the morning sun, the gentle waves had washed ashore something unusual. A small boat lay in the small beach inlet of a relatively small island. It may have drifted off of its intended course but it had found an equally safe sanctuary. In the bottom of boat lay a shivering form in a red dashed white T-shirt and dark trousers; it was the form of a child, Leon. He hadn't slept as he lay quivering with fear in the boat; he looked up at the early morning sunlight shining down on a tall white lighthouse that towered overhead. The boat moved slightly and a face appeared over the edge of the boat looking in one him. It was a woman and as she set her eyes on Leon she stood and ran back up the beach towards the lighthouse.

"Cid! Cid! Fetch a blanket! Hurry!"

An older man appeared in the doorway.

"What is it Edea?"

"There's a child down here! Hurry Cid fetch a blanket" She hurried back down towards the boat and pulled her dress up a little as she knelt down by the boat. She reached down and touched his icy skin her eyes took in the blood-splattered clothes and skin of the boy and reached right down to pull him up and out of the boat. Edea pulled the boy close and cradled him in her arms; he began to shiver all the more now he was out of his 'sanctuary'. "How long have you been in this boat?" She stroked his face gently and soothed his shivering by pulling him closer still. Finally Cid came down from the house and was at her side in moments. He wrapped the blanket hurriedly around the child and Leon now in his arms he rushed back up into the lighthouse Edea not far behind.

A month passed and the boy was a conundrum, he hadn't spoken a word since he had arrived and he never left the bedroom Edea had put him in. Cid and Edea's best efforts had been in vain as the boy simply darkened and became all the more difficult. Having tried for an hour to get him to speak Edea stood up and looked to Cid.

"This is seeming all too familiar…"

Cid shook his head.

"I know what you mean but this time it seems worse… At least Squall let you know that he wasn't happy…"

"Poor little thing he's positively traumatised."

Cid came and sat beside him.

"How about we take you outside to play with the other children?" Leon shook his head. "What's the matter are they mean to you?"

"No…" he said quietly

Edea amazed that he had spoken came and knelt down just in front of him smiling softly.

"So what's the matter?" she placed her hand ever so gently on his shoulder.

"I want my Dad!"

He shoved her hand from his shoulder and ran past her and out of the room. He went out the front door of the University colliding with a young man in a SEED uniform outside.

"Take it easy little guy you're gonna hurt someone"

"I don't care let me go!"

Irvine stepped to one side and allowed the boy past, the child set off out into the nearby poppy field. He ran a little way before sitting down amidst the colourful blooms and there he intended to stay. The SEEDs including Irvine looked sheepish for a moment before seeing Edea in the doorway.

"He's a new arrival and well let's just say the circumstances of his coming here weren't good. He's incredibly sensitive what he just said to you is the third time he's spoken in a month."

"Wow… tough nut huh?"

"You could say that… The children bound for Trabia are inside ready to go please come in."

Irvine cast a glance out to the fields the boy was no longer visible he sighed before going with his Trabian companions inside the orphanage.

Another year went by and Leon was no longer the big mystery he'd always been. Edea now knew his name, age and the sort of things he liked to do. He was still very much unlike the other children and she still didn't know where he'd come from or how he'd ended up in a boat covered in blood. She was thankful that he talked more and did make an effort to play with the other children. The temper of the boy was something to be trifled with as he'd often become incredibly angry very quickly and could become violent although he never caused serious incident. Edea felt sorry for him but he was now the infamous child in the orphanage, otherwise known as the naughty boy to most adults. Having squabbled with one of the other children Leon had stormed off in a tantrum and sat himself by "his" poppy field. One of the girls had been sat on the front steps as he'd charged past. Quite concerned at what had caused such upset the little girl ventured from her step and approached Leon. He felt the uncontrollable urge to cry and unable to fight it much longer gave way to his emotions and allowed himself to cry.

"Uh… why are ya crying?" she asked putting her clasped hands behind her back and leaning in to see his face.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh but you're sad!" The girl seemed almost as ready to cry as Leon as she threw her arms around him.

"Leave me alone!" he pushed her away.

She chewed her lip a little and gave a sigh before sitting beside him and giving him a smile.

"Don't be sad Leon I wanna be your friend" she gave a little giggle. He sniffed and wiped his eyes looking at her. "That's better," she smiled dipping her hand into her pocket. "Here share my cookie with me" She broke the cookie and gave him the bigger half. "See Leon isn't it nice to have friends?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked a little puzzled

"Don't you want me to be nice?"

"Yeah…" he said in a matter of fact duh kind of tone. "But no one's nice to me."

The girl giggled a little and swung her legs a little.

"So… How old are you?"

"Nine." Said Leon straightening up proud of his age.

"Wow…" she said in awe. "I'm only eight what's it like being nine?"

He shrugged and she patted his shoulder as Edea came to the door.

"Well I've got to go now Leon. Meet me here after Breakfast and we'll play ok? Oh and by the way my name's Sophie." She did a little curtsey. "Kay bye!"

Sophie skipped off and Leon hugged his knees.

"I don't need friends."

One morning as usual Leon headed out to meet Sophie but as long as he waited she didn't come out to play. Thinking perhaps she was sick Leon went back inside to find her but in the library where she was when she wasn't play out, Sophie's chair was empty. He left again a little confused and went to Edea.

"Matron… where's Sophie?"

Edea looked down at the little boy and smiled sweetly.

"Sophie's not here anymore she went to a new home."

"Wasn't she happy here?"

"Of course she was but we all go to a new home sometime."

"Will I go to a new home?"

"Of course you will, go on and play now"

Over the course of his final year under the care of Edea Kramer he became increasingly wise to the comings and goings of everyone. The most common visitors were the uniformed people known as SEED, after they visited someone or maybe even more than one child left the Orphanage forever. He wasn't fussed over who went all he knew and cared about was that he was still here. One day just after Leon had turned ten the SEED came again, he hadn't seen this one before he'd seen the SEED known as Irvine come and go but never this one. He was a blond well-toned man in his early thirties. All down one side of his face he had a black tattoo. Leon watched them pass with curiosity. Leon looked down and ran his fingers over the two chains hung about his neck. One had strung onto it a key, he didn't even know what it was for and the other was his Griever pendant. The SEED were inside only a few minutes before they came back with Edea the blond one was carrying a bag, someone's things but there was no child with them. Leon's heart started to race, could it really mean they'd come for him? Maybe his Father had sent them to find him. He jumped up and ran to meet them.

"Is it my turn?!" Zell almost leapt out of his skin, Edea moved toward the boy and crouched down by him. "Were they sent by my Dad? Did he come looking for me?"

"No Leon… You're going to a new home"

His face dropped and he no longer seemed so enthusiastic. The other children and Cid were by the door watching Leon go as they did every time someone left. Zell handed Leon's bag to one of the other SEED and went down on one knee by Leon.

"You're a strong looking kid Leon I think we're gonna get on"

Leon didn't seem convinced.

"This is the first one you've taken for quite some time Zell."

"Yeah I know but I was just thinking the other day how much this place meant to me and well I'm glad you opened it again. It seemed kinda wrong that Balamb don't really support you half as much as we used to."

"That's fine taking just one child to a better future is more than enough Zell you know that."

"Yeah well we'd best get going we're busy in Balamb today" he gave Edea a smirk like he always had done. "Alright Leon ready to go? Anything else you want from inside?"

"No…"

Zell looked to Edea.

"He's a little difficult but if you took everything from his room that should be everything. We'll send anything else along later."

"Right then see you Matron" Zell smiled again

Edea crouched down again to hug Leon whether he liked it or not before waving him on his way.

The Garden was already waiting, for occasions like this it was often easier to move the whole Garden to the destination especially when doing a pick up like this one. Quistis who was now the admissions and student welfare officer was ready to meet him. She immediately dropped down to the boy's level.

"I'm Quistis what's your name?"

"Leon Loire; a little over emotional, at times a difficult child" said Zell handing over Leon's file and bag.

"I see" Quistis said giving a nervous smile at the stormy faced child who looked less than impressed at being here. She took Leon's hand in her free one and began to walk away from the SEED. "I'll show you to the Junior Classmen Dormitories, that'll be where you keep your things and where you sleep. The other introduction that needs to be done is this place. This is Balamb Garden, this will be your home from now on." She showed him to his bunk, there was no one else there. "The others are in lessons at the moment but I'll introduce you. I'll let you unpack and then I'll be back to take you on a tour. If there's anything you need in the meantime ask your duty." She indicated to the SEED sat in the corner reading. "Welcome Leon, glad to have you onboard" Quistis said with an energetic tone offering the boy her hand. He stared at it for a moment before she took the hint and withdrew it. "I'll be back soon". Leon looked around at his surroundings.

"What a dump…"


End file.
